


Tough Decision, Easy Solution

by Bubblegum_Bibba



Category: Soul Eater, South Park
Genre: Craig Is An Asshole, Craigs gang mentioned, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Meister Craig Tucker, Meister Tweek Tweak, Short One Shot, South Eater AU, Weapon Craig Tucker, Weapon Tweek Tweak, creek - Freeform, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Bibba/pseuds/Bubblegum_Bibba
Summary: Craig and Tweek are faced with a tough decision, choosing their partner for school.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Tough Decision, Easy Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan story based on how I imagine South Eaters Craig and Tweek became partners in their quests to become Death Scythes.  
> South Eater AU belongs and was created by Kanoii Chi, my good artsy fartsy fren that needs all of the hugs.  
> https://kanoii-chi.tumblr.com/

Craig Tucker lounged in one of the shitty metal chairs at the local hangout for young students attending Death's school, the BOILING SKULL. He didn't care for the place, it had shit food, shit chairs, and even shittier coffee. But for some reason, Tweek liked coming to this trash hole to study or read or relax. He was fucking weird. The blonde sitting across from him was absorbed in the sheets of paper before him, a throwaway coffee cup nestled between both of his hands, stoping his reading to take a long shaky sip before he returned to his task. On the papers were profiles of students, their photos printed in the top right corners with their information spanning the left side of the page.

"Tweek."

The brunette thumped the table impatiently, lazily watching the sound startle the jumpy boy before him.

_"ACK! C-Craig you ASS! What?"_

"I'm bored. I want to go home."

_"Are you kidding me?! No! We need to make our decisions before we go in tomorrow!"_

Craig groaned in response to Tweeks refusal. They were supposed to be deciding who their partners were going to be, who they would work with to become Death Scythes. Craig didn't really give a shit who he might end up with, but Tweek seemed really stressed about it. Noticing the blondes clenching and unclenching jaw, he sighed and sat up, leaning over to steal one of the stale muffins they ordered with their coffee.

"Fine. Any ideas?"

Tweek looked up, his beautiful blue green eyes meeting Craigs starred emerald green ones, causing the others breath to hitch. His heart had decided to kick it up a few notches too. Just looking at Tweek took Craigs breath away, even when he was annoying as fuck, like now. The blonde shuffled his papers and picked one up, gazing at it.

_"W-well If I wanted to go the weapon route, I could pick Wendy.. I don't really know her, but she seems nice enough."_

He set the paper down and picked up another one, frowning.

_"D-Damien could w-work too... he.. apparently he matches wavelengths. T-that.. it might work for me.."_

Tweek paused, looking up at Craig for his opinion, but all the teen did was grunt in reply, biting into the nasty ass muffin. Blegh, it didn't even taste like Banana Nut. Tweek glanced down quickly and picked another piece of paper up.

_"Butters seems to like me a-and we get along well.. that might work! Uh and if I wanted to choose to be a- ah! -meister, I could ask T-Token to be my partner. He's laid back a-and I think we would work well together."_

Another grunt from Craig.

_"Clyde i-isn't a viable option.. he'd drive me CRAZY! B-but the time we did partner up, i-it went really well.."_

Tweek looked at his boyfriend, waiting for him to say something. When he got another grunt, the blonde frowned. He slammed his now empty cup of coffee onto the table and glared at the lazy fuck across from him.

_"W-wha! What's wr-wrong with you!? This is one of the most important decisions we're ever going to make a-and you don't give a shit!!"_

Craig didn't appear startled by Tweeks sudden outburst, although several other patrons turned their heads to see what the big deal was.

"Calm down honey."

_"C--c-CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN??!! Craig! I c-can't fucking believe you!! It's like you don't even want to become a Death Scythe! Don't you want to be put with someone you get along with?? Someone you can match your wavelength with? This is important!"_

Craigs cool eyes slide to catch Tweeks hot ones, the blonde fuming. His pale skin had become red, his twitch painfully more prominent now, hands shaking. Calmly, he reached across the table to take Tweeks shaking hands, staring at him.

"Hey. Be my partner."

Tweek flushed, eyes widening at the proposal. They had talked about not picking each other in the past to prevent them from becoming too dependent, but-

_"H-huh? But we agreed not t-"_

"We agreed in the past. So fucking what? That was then, this is now. We make a good team. Fuck, we're good together, Tweek. Amazing together. Why not be my partner?"

Tweek stuttered in response, unable to formulate a reply. Craig grinned at him, showing off his rows of sharpened teeth, patting his boyfriends hands as he slid from his seat.

"It's a yes then. You're my partner, I'm your partner. Problem fucking solved. Now lets get the fuck home already, I'm fucking tired and we need to feed Stripe."

Unable to dispute Craig, Tweek stood shakily, his cheeks still burning from how strongly Craig proposed they partner up. He couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as his boyfriend led him out the door, holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oh waO  
> that was short AS FUCK  
> sorry  
> i hope you enjoyed it a little bit.  
> thanks for reading.  
> again, South Eater AU belongs to Kanoii Chi, so please visit https://kanoii-chi.tumblr.com/ and show them some love.  
> peace out  
> xoxo  
> bubblegum


End file.
